2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 3
Christophe Berra scored in injury time as Ipswich twice came from behind to earn a point at Birmingham City. Stuart Dallas scored the winner as Brentford secured their first Championship win of the season and left Blackpool bottom without a point. Nottingham Forest overtook Bournemouth as the early Championship leaders after a vintage smash-and-grab victory. Cardiff City continued their unbeaten start to the Championship season with a narrow victory over a Wigan side who are still without a win this term. Charlton remain unbeaten in the Championship after condemning Derby to their first defeat of the season. Brighton scored their first goals of the season through Joao Teixeira and Kazenga LuaLua to hand Leeds their first home defeat under David Hockaday. Late goals from Bradley Johnson and Lewis Grabban gave Norwich their second successive home win as they ended Blackburn's unbeaten start. Lloyd Dyer reacted to scoring Watford's first goal at Rotherham by running over to his bench and appearing to give manager Beppe Sannino abuse. Substitute Magaye Gueye's injury-time goal preserved Millwall's unbeaten record against Sheffield Wednesday. Enrique Garcia scored a late winner as Middlesbrough came from behind to leave Bolton Wanderers still searching for a first Championship win. Huddersfield secured their first Championship win of the season as goals from Jacob Butterfield and Harry Bun consigned Reading to a first defeat. Fulham suffered a third straight defeat since being relegated from the Premier League after Bakary Sako's goal earned Wolves victory at Craven Cottage. Match Details Tuesday 19th August 2014 Donaldson | goals2 = Berra | stadium = St Andrew's, Birmingham | attendance = 14,022 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | goals2 = Pritchard Dallas | stadium = Bloomfield Road, Blackpool | attendance = | referee = Mark Haywood }} ---- | goals2 = Assombalonga Fryatt | stadium = Goldsands Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,768 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 20,662 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- Buyens Vetokele | goals2 = Ward | stadium = The Valley, Charlton | attendance = | referee = Michael Bull }} ---- Lua Lua | stadium = Elland Road, Leeds | attendance = 21,429 | referee = James Adcock }} ---- Johnson | goals2 = Cairney | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 25,835 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Munari | stadium = New York Stadium, Rotherham | attendance = 9,361 | referee = David Webb }} ---- | goals2 = Gueye | stadium = Hillsborough, Sheffield | attendance = 20,636 | referee = Nigel Miller }} ---- | goals2 = Leadbitter Garcia Martinez | stadium = Macron Stadium, Bolton | attendance = 13,847 | referee = Steve Martin }} ---- | goals2 = Butterfield Bunn | stadium = Madejski Stadium, Reading | attendance = 15,035 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} Wednesday 20th August 2014 | stadium = Craven Cottage, Fulham | attendance = | referee = James Linington }} ---- League table after Match day 3 See also *Football League Championship External links *Championship fixtures and results at BBC 2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 03